Portable seats sized to hold an infant or young toddler in the passenger seat of an automobile, otherwise known as car seats, are well-known in the art. The purposes of these car seats is to protect the child and to properly position the child in the car seat for such protection. Car seats may also raise the level of the child slightly to allow a parent or guardian can administer to the child's needs more easily and perhaps to allow the child to see out of a car window. However, some car seats are bulky, lack versatility, and may not provide all the protection needed for the infant or child traveler.